


reprisal

by actiales



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bodyguard, Choking, Cunnilingus, Degradation, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Infidelity, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, but no diving into it, definitely in some illegal business, just some smut with your two bodyguards, mafia...ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:02:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actiales/pseuds/actiales
Summary: after discovering your marriage isn’t what it seems, you decide you finally need to give into your deepest desires and who better to help than your two most trustworthy bodyguards?
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader, Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Jean Kirstein/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	reprisal

**Author's Note:**

> for my last fic, ao3 messed up a lot of the text so i hope it doesn’t do it for this one
> 
> omg my first aot fic, excuse me as i cry

“why is he here?" eren scoffs the second he steps in the room, choosing to lean against the wall instead of moving closer towards them.

you roll your eyes, not in the mood to deal with another juvenile argument between them right now. you're too exhausted—emotionally that is. right now, there's only one thing on your mind, it's been itching away at you for over a year now and you'll be damned if you don't get it.

jean grimaces at the sight of their newfound guest, "you invited him?"

"i already told you i did." you reply, looking up at the chandelier in the ceiling. it's been an hour since you returned home, contemplating whether to call them up again after they escorted you here. a part of you is in anguish because asking them to do this will just make things undoubtedly uncomfortable for them and their boss. but the other part—the one that's a bit selfish and tired of always being discarded by a man you thought was supposed to love you just wants...you want this. and you know they want it too.

you can tell they've wanted it since the moment they laid eyes on you. eren never really tried to hide it whenever the two of you were alone, always looking at you with those fierce eyes as if you were already his. jean on the other hand, kept his distance whenever he wasn't ordered to watch over you. having that pained, constipated look on his face like you were about to pounce on him any second.

"whatever." jean grumbles. "he's going to say no as well."

"is he?" you lean up on your elbows, looking at eren. he raises an eyebrow in confusion.

"you mind telling me what's going on?"

"yes he is." jean practically growls. "because he's not that much of an idiot to get himself killed."

"what's going on?" his voice is louder now.

you blow a puff of air before standing up from the floor, you've been lying down on your back ever since you texted the both of them to come over. your stomach is slowly getting filled with anxiety but you try and push it back, you want to do this. in fact, you need to do it. it'll calm the turmoil going on in your head right now. you have every right to sleep with everyone you want—especially after what you've just learned.

your fingers toy with the spaghetti straps of your dress before allowing them to fall, eren's eyes slightly widen at your actions as jean takes a step back, clenching his jaw. ignoring him, you unzip the dress, it falls and pools down at your feet on the floor.

"uhm..." eren starts, looking both shocked and slightly intrigued.

"she knows." jean sighs, clenching his jaw as he forces himself to look away from the sight in front of him.

"she...knows?" he looks confused.

"yes i know." you sigh, rolling your eyes. "that my prick of a husband is cheating on me and has been cheating on me for the entirety of our marriage. thanks for telling me by the way." you step out of the dress.

you're not necessarily angry at them, definitely not as much as the fury you feel for your so called husband and you know they would've been putting their own lives as risk if they told you but it still hurts.

you should've known that man wouldn't stay faithful even if his life depended on it but you needed this marriage, or so you thought. now you just want out but you know that's not an option. the only way out is if he somehow drops dead but that's unlikely with the swarm of bodyguards by his side every second.

so you're throwing your morals out the window cause you don't owe him shit, screw those vows. "you better get dressed before i—"

"before you what?" you scoff, looking at eren. it would've been an empty threat no matter what he said. "what, you don't want me?"

"you think doing this will make it better? acting like a whore and seeking our validation will make the pain go away and cause him to run to you? it's just gonna end with a bullet in all our heads."

you bite your lip, he's only saying this because jean is here. if the other wasn't, he'd be jumping at the chance for the slightest taste of you.

"not everything has to do with him—"

"so you would've been doing this even if you hadn't found out?"

"probably not." you huff. "but we all know we've all been wanting this for ages." you take a step toward eren cause lord knows jean isn't going to make any moves before someone else does. "is it so wrong to finally go after something i want? something we all want?" you stop when you're standing directly in front of eren, feeling his hot breath on your face.

"stop it." jean grits his teeth from behind you both.

"what do you say eren?" you bring your finger up to touch his chin but he grabs your wrist before you can make contact. he tightens his hold, eyes staring at you with anger because you've put him in this position. and lust. definitely lust. "he never has to know."

as much as you want to rub it in his face, telling him would just put these two in danger.

eren bites his bottom lip. it feels like a century passes before his finger ghosts over your cheek, you gasp as he moves his hand to tightly clench the back of your hair. "you're something else. you know the affect you have on us and still use it to your advantage; consequences be damned. " he sounds more proud than angry.

"is that a yes or n—" you're cut off by his lips pressing onto yours. fuck. his breath is minty fresh, contrasting with the glass of champagne you had earlier. the kiss is hard, clearly filled with pent up frustration. he quickly spins you around until he's pinning you against the wall. lips finding your jawline, neck and cheek. he's sloppy and you're not complaining.

"you really have some nerve..." he pants. "putting us in this position."

you smile, letting out a tiny whimper as he nibbles on your neck. "you sure marking her up is a good idea?" jean speaks up, sounding irritated.

"shut up." eren growls. "at least i'm not a pussy and actually doing—" he yelps before he can finish. you gasp as jean tugs him by the hair and pushes him away. he looks at you for only a second before connecting your lips together, lifting you up as you wrap your legs around him.

jean kisses you with almost as much desperation as eren, less sloppy but the frustration is there. tongue darting out to lick the outline of your lips, hands clenching the flesh of your ass, eliciting a moan from you. "you're gorgeous." he breathes out.

he walks you both to the bed, watching as you collapse on it before he pounces on top of you. holding his weight up by his forearms. "i wanted to kill him every time he hurt you."

"that's quite shocking to hear considering the fact you practically kiss his ass." eren scoffs from behind.

jean goes to look at him, an insult at the tip of his tongue but you quickly grab him by the jaw. "focus on me." you whisper.

his eyes instantly soften, he leans down to press a soft kiss to your throat. "i thought you said not to leave marks." eren scoffs. "or is that only—"

jean unsnaps your bra, taking it off and throwing it at eren's face. "he's right." he mutters. probably took a lot of strength to say those words, you refrain from a giggle. "no marks."

"then fuck me." you practically whine.

his eyes turn a few shades darker as he rips off your panties, "lub—" eren throws a small bottle of lube on the bed before he can finish, surprisingly he's sitting on the sofa, just observing.

jean takes it, squirting some on his fingers. "fuck, you look so perfect." he kisses you again, tongue sliding across yours. clenching your right breast, he doesn't waste time in quickly leaning down to nibble on it with his teeth. he sucks the sensitive nub, relishing in the way you arch off the bed.

his fingers trail down to your pussy, you gasp as you realize just how wet you are. "jean...please."

he leans down, fingers parting your folds. you can't get another word out before his tongue is suddenly coming in contact with your clit. you gasp, fingers clenching the sheets as your eyes almost roll to the back of your head. you haven't been eaten out in... _fuck_ in so long.

his hands grab your thighs, harshly pulling you down so you’re closer to his lips. the next lick is unbearably slow, he’s teasing you but before a complaint can escape, he‘s suddenly lapping at your leaking cunt. "oh gosh... _j-jean_ —ah!"

eren comes over, "as much as i enjoy hearing your moans sweetheart, he comes back in approximately twenty minutes. we don't have much time."

jean leans up, licking his lips. he grabs the lube and squirts some on his fingers before inserting a finger in you. he does it slowly, cautious at first and you have to coo. "she's not a fucking porcelain doll." eren bites.

"do you ever shut the fuck up?" he glares up at him, putting in another finger. your fingers are aching as you clench the sheets even more tightly, fuck it feels so good. it's been so long.

"i will when you realize how to treat her. she doesn't want to be treated like some breakable object. she wants to be treated like a whore. don't you?" he grins, hovering over your face before biting your bottom lip, dragging it out. you have to refrain from a giggle as his long brown hair tickles your chin. 

before you can even answer, eren is pushing not one- but two lubed up fingers into you, alongside jeans. " _fuck!_ " you scream, arching up, temporarily forgetting how to breathe.

jean looks worried for a moment, going to yell at eren but stops when he notices your desperate state. he bites his lip, starting to move his finger again. a thumb is rolling firmly on your clit, you wouldn’t know who’s even if you tried. not with the way they're drilling into you, causing the tears to form and incoherent moans to fumble out. "please... _please._ " you move your head to press your cheek into the pillow, watching as the tears stain the fabric.

you were obviously pent up from everything that’s been happening lately because a second later, you were coming all over their fingers. a soundless moan escaping your lips. eren grins like a mad man, slowly taking his fingers out and of course, lapping at then as if his life depends on it.

"you're tighter than a damn virgin, does he really not fuck you that—" he cuts himself off.

"fucking idiot." jean cusses.

"why do you get to go first?" he brushes the moment off and frankly, you're too blissed out to care.

"cause you're an idiot." he pours some lube on his cock. it's only then that you realize they're both fully dressed, except for the open zipper of both their pants, cock hanging out.

you pout, you know why. all of you needed to hurry up but still...you really wanted to see those abs. "if you had it your way, yeager. she would never even be near me."

"if only i did." he glares. "it's really a shame you came into my life with a ring on that finger, sweetheart." he says to you, planting a soft kiss on your open lips.

"would you two just fuck me?" you groan.

"i would but this asshole—"

"i'm the asshole? you're the one-

"yes, you're the asshole. the biggest one of them all."

"you two should just kiss and and get it over with." you huff out of sheer annoyance, it wasn't supposed to be taken seriously—obviously considering their immense hatred for one another.

but jean stills, quirking up an eyebrow before looking at eren who scoffs once he sees the look in his eyes. "if you honestly think-" he can't get the words out before jean grabs the back of his head, pulling him in for a kiss. it was frenzied, the shock only lasted a second for eren before he was trying to assert dominance. but jean was more determined than him, pressing deeper in the kiss.

and you have to gulp because holy fuck, the arousal in your lower region swirls as you see their tongue moving against each other. eren's fighting back a moan, it's clear from the way his eyes are squeezed shut with furrowed eyebrows. it only lasts a second more before jean is pushing him away and putting his attention back towards you.

your mouth is gaped open and so is erens who's kneeling on the bed besides him. you stifle a giggle only for jean to roll his eyes. "never bring that up again." he aligns his cock with your entrance and you only have a second to get ready before he's snapping forward.

you let out a choked gasp to which he smiles at, "i thought you didn't want to get treated like a porcelain?"

"i-i don't."

he grinds his hips in little circles as he leans down to whisper in your ear. "then what it is, princess?"

"you're..." you whimper. "big." you breath out. bigger than you've ever had.

that obviously adds to jean's ego, "you hear that, yeager? i'm big. tell him how much i fill you up, princess."

you shake your head as he starts to move, his cock is so hard and your insides feel like they're melting from the euphoric feeling. "he's so big—oh god eren he's so _big._ " you moan, digging your head into the pillow.

eren clenches his jaw, looking like he wants to throw a degrading remark at jean but opts to just move closer to you. he swipes his finger across your lips before grabbing his cock and bringing it towards your mouth. you eagerly open up, not caring at how desperate you look.

“you’re going to be a good little slut and take what i give you, yeah?”

you nod. he smiles proudly before dragging his cock into your throat, pushing it inside until you’re gagging. his fingers dig into your hair as he keeps up his merciless pace. your throat already feels raw but none of you care enough to stop, the tears gather on your lashes as you sob. you try to keep your gag reflex relaxed but it’s pointless with the way eren is drilling into you, the little choked noises you’re making seem to be making him even more aroused. he’s stretching your mouth and throat as far as they can go, moaning at the sensation. “yeah, take it.” he groans. “you’re doing so well, y/n.”

meanwhile jean is thrusting into you, lining up one of your legs to his side. his pace has become painfully slow, making you feel every inch and vein of his cock. he’s pressing his body as close to yours as it can go.

the incessant pressure in your core has you whimpering, the noises vibrating on eren’s cock. jealousy seems to be overtaking jean as he watches the way you swallow around eren because his thrusts become quick again, reaching your deepest parts. he pounds into you, your voice cracking at the unforgiving pace. the slap of his pelvis meeting you is filling the room and eren laughs. “and here i thought you were gonna be the vanilla one.”

“fuck off.” the wet squelching of his cock moving inside of you almost has you coming again. he draws back only to slam in again. you throw your head back, not having the strength to suck eren anymore.

“fuck.” the tears are falling down your cheeks. “keep doing that, k-keep fucking me.” his fingertips dig into your thighs, groans mixing with your high pitched whines.

“ _ah—ah—ah!_ ” you rut back to meet his thrusts, feeling it deep in your core.

you can tell he’s close, he almost collapses on you as he takes his cock out eliciting a cry from you. “i’m sorry princess. as much as i want to, releasing inside of you would cause problems we wouldn’t be able to handle.” he tugs on his member, only for a few seconds before he’s spilling on your stomach, a few spurts landing on your face.

eren wastes no time, pushing him away so he’s now the one in-between your thighs. he grabs you by the waist, spinning you around until you’re on your stomach with your ass up. you push your face into the pillow and almost scream as his tongue darts into your pussy. he laps it up, licking at your clit like it’s his favorite meal.

“jesus, yeager.” jean scoffs. “you’re like a damn dog.” he’s standing, cleaning himself up with a cloth.

eren ignores him, the sound of your moans already has his ego too inflated to fight. you clench the sheets so hard your fingers hurt. “o-oh— _e—eren._ ”

“hurry the fuck up.” jean comments.

eren kneels up, “fuck off.”

“we only have a couple of minutes left, idiot.”

he sighs, “fuck that.” he whispers more to himself. you don’t even feel him align with your entrance, he’s too quick as he’s already buried inside of you. you gasp, clenching your eyes shut. “why the hell should i hurry up? why the hell does he get to have her? he doesn’t deserve shit.”

the oversensitivity is getting to you. fuck, you feel so used. it’s amazing. he yanks you up so your back is pressed up against his stomach as he rams into you. his teeth dig into your neck, ignoring the way jean scolds him for leaving a mark. he doesn’t care, biting until he’s sure there’s going to be a bruise for days.

that’s definitely going to come back to haunt you all later but the cock in your cunt has you too fucked out to care. sweat dribbles down your forehead and your cheek and eren quickly comes to lick it up. “do you like this y/n? like being fucked into oblivion. like being my little bitch?”

you sob, nodding weakly. you do, you do like it. “say it.” he growls.

“i—i like it.”

“like what?”

you whine, “i—i like being your little b-bitch. please fuck me more. please.”

his breathing comes out as ragged breaths as the pace increases even more, hands gripping your hips to the point you know there’s going to be bruises. oh fuck, how are you even going to explain this to him?

“i’ve wanted this for so long.” eren says from behind. “could do this for hours.”

“well you don’t have hours, dipshit.”

you’re shaking, it feels like it’s been hours since you all started when it’s only been about a couple of minutes. eren is pressing deep into your sensitive parts, pushing you into the mattress until you can barely breath. “what do you say jean? next time, why don't we both take her at the same time?” he asks jean as if you’re not even here.

a tiny moan escapes your lips at that, imagining them both filling you up simultaneously. jean doesn't say anything, you wish you could see the expression on his face.

his hands knead the flesh of your ass as he slams in once then twice then thrice before he’s coming. a wet sob escapes your lips as he fills your insides. you don’t even have the chance to come down from your high before jean is yanking him off the bed. “are you fucking crazy?” he grits his teeth.

your eyes are closed, still in the same position because holy fuck that just happened. all of that just happened. and you don’t regret any of it one bit.

“oh screw off, you’re just mad you were too much of a coward to do it yourself.”

“it’s not about cowardice you fucking idiot! you want her getting pregnant—with your kid? are you crazy? fucking psycho. he’d have us all killed.”

you finally regain a bit of strength as you slowly roll onto your back, staring at that damn chandelier again. you sit up, “i-it’s fine. i’ll take the after morning pill.”

eren smiles at jean, more passive aggressive than genuine. “see? it’s all fine.” he walks towards the bed again, kneeling on the bed for a taste of your lips.

jean scoffs, storming over and pushing him off. “you can’t have it all you dickwad.” he grabs your chin instead, pressing his tongue into the roof of your mouth and licking your lips. doing it all because they all know it’ll be a while before they can again.

eren stands up, “five minutes.” he looks down at his watch then at you, eyes softening. “well princess... words can’t express my gratitude towards you for tonight.”

you refrain from an eye roll just as jean pulls away, a string of saliva connecting your lips. “you guys should hurry out.” you say, ignoring the pained throb in your chest as you say that.

them leaving means him coming in and the last thing you want is to be in the same room as that bastard. “i’ll clean up myself.”

they both nod, looking a bit reluctant but knowing it’s suicide to try and stay.

“one last question.” eren says once their pants are zipped up again and you’re in a robe. “how’d you find out? about him?”

you lick your dry lips, all that screaming has your throat hoarse. “i’m not the airhead housewife you all think i am. i know a lot more shit than you give me credit for.”

jean’s eyes dart to the hickey on your neck. “obviously.”

you smile, “now leave so i can shower.”

eren’s the first to step out, the lust still evident in his eyes as he stares at you until he’s out of view. jean stays behind for a second, not really saying anything, just clenching and unclenching his fists.

you bite your lip, knowing a gist of what he wants to to say but he can’t say it. none of them can say it to you, it’ll just...it won’t end well. not one bit. so you smile, opting for a small joke. “don’t worry, next time you can come in me all you want.”

his eyebrow is raised for a second before he laughs. “next time?”

“well, of course there’s going to be a next time.”

“hmm. next time then.” he nods, taking a step back. he jokingly salutes you—doing a half assed job at it before walking out.

you nibble on your bottom lip, looking at the clock. shit. you should really win an award for the amount of things you’re able to do in the span of the remaining time you had. quickly showering, almost falling in the tub at that then dressing up in that damn pajama set you keep in the back of your closet. it’s your least sexy one, covering up every inch of your body but that’s exactly what you need right now.

you took other precautions before that, the paranoia eating you up as you applied makeup to the marks they left behind. you hate how you have to do this—he never had the liberty of washing his lipstick stained suits before returning home. why the hell do you have to go through all of this?

the beds already cleaned up, the bottle of lube hidden far inside your underwear drawer. you quickly get in the bed once you hear the front door to the mansion opening.

it only takes a few minutes before the bedroom door is opening and he’s walking over. “are you feeling better?” he asks, taking his suit off and throwing it to the sofa.

“yeah.” you mutter. you guess pretending to be asleep didn’t work. “sorry i left early.”

“it’s fine.” it seems he’s too exhausted to go shower as he climbs in the bed next to you. “i’m sure eren and jean took good care of you.”

you nod, allowing him to pull you into his arms. “yeah. they did.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://actiales.tumblr.com/)


End file.
